chdkfandomcom-20200222-history
IXUS960IS
PowerShot SD950 IS DIGITAL ELPH (US market) / DIGITAL IXUS 960 IS (Europe) / IXY DIGITAL 2000 IS (Japan) Reviews and Specifications * Canon * DCRP * Steve's DigiCams * Imaging Resource * DCR * Trusted Reviews * PhotographyBLOG * WikipediA Background The Canon PowerShot SD950IS was released on August 27, 2007. Images are processed used Canon's Digic III platform and features the DRYOS operating system. This camera is particularly interesting because of its high image density (12.1 megapixels). Notes: * Multi partition support for SDHC cards > 4GB works. Technical Data * 12.1 effective Megapixel CCD * F2.8-5.8, 3.7X optical zoom lens, equivalent to 35 - 133 mm * ND Filter * Optical image stabilization * 2.5" LCD display with 230,000 pixels * Enhanced face detection and movie mode features * SD/SDHC/MMC/MMCplus memory card slots * Uses NB-5L li-ion battery, 240 shots per charge For more information about the US version of this camera, see http://www.usa.canon.com/consumer/controller?act=ModelDetailAct&fcategoryid=145&modelid=15652. Firmware Version placing ver.req file in the root directory and then pressing + together displays: Canon PowerShot SD950 IS P-ID:315F NT D Firmware Ver GM1.00D NoError Aug 23 2007 09:21:45 Placing a vers.req file in the root directory yields the exact same display. Pressing + again displays: Canon PowerShot SD950 IS P-ID:315F NT D Adj Ver.007.009 and a third time displays: Canon PowerShot SD950 IS P-ID:315F NT D Adj Ver.007.009 Total Shoot: 48 Open Shutter: 0 Close Shutter:0 For developers *There are 2 very similar firmware versions: 1.00'c' and 1.00'd' - they are identical except for the firmware version string. Porting for those two firmwares is done on the 1.00d tree; since there are no code differences, CHDK for 1.00d also works with a 1.00c camera. *There's another known fw version, NOT supported by CHDK yet (as of 31-Mar-2010): 1.00'e' Firmware dumps *Firmware has been extracted from both the SD950 IS (US Model, P-ID: 315F NT D) and the IXUS960 IS (International model, P-ID: 315F PAL D). The firmware is identical for each. *The firmware can be found by following links on this page: http://chdk.setepontos.com/index.php/topic,288.45.html *Dump fw version 1.00C: zShare link (by yiha, forum link) *A 1.00e dump (8MB, by leighsinclair, dumped & cleaned with CardTricks) is available from here (forum link) Porting *2010-03-31: a 1.00e dump is available. Leigh Sinclair (chdk at leighsinclair dot net) would be very happy to assist developers in porting to this version, and can test and check on his camera. *2009-12-30: the 1.00c CHDK version is now available from the Autobuild Server, as a copy of the 1.00d build. *Finally there is a working CHDK version in trunk for firmware version 1.00d (1.00d is European version of the firmware for this camera according to the Canon support person to whom I spoke), it can be found from the Download page. *J. Wiegley would like to assist in porting CHDK to this model. He's got a camera, some free time and a brain but needs help as he has never worked on a CHDK port before. He can be reached at jeffw*at*csun.edu. The implementors of the A650 port would be most welcome since it appears these cameras are the duals of each other in the A-series and SD-series and might share very similar firmware. *Shawn Morrissey (Shawnmor 18:46, 22 July 2008 (UTC)) (shawn.morrissey at hotmail dot com) would be happy to assist the port to the SD950IS as well. He has a camera, and is willing to help test and debug. *David Stanton 8/21/2008 (david dot longjohn dot stanton at gmail dot com) is also available to assist with porting. Have camera and willing to check for and report bugs, etc. Loaded Juciphox autobuild, but did not find "Firm Update" selection on menu. Does anyone know of the 1.00b version that I seem to have? Category:Cameras Category:Development